


The Menu

by TheSweetToothBakery



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Original Work, Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Other, not my idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSweetToothBakery/pseuds/TheSweetToothBakery
Summary: Do you have a sweet tooth for especially fluffy fanfiction? If so, come on in and take a look! If not, you can consider coming in as well. We have a little bit for everyone!Idea taken from the work marked as inspired, figured that people might want an alternative because the creator has been kinda dead.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	The Menu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSilverMoonTavern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverMoonTavern/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Menu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213611) by [TheSilverMoonTavern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverMoonTavern/pseuds/TheSilverMoonTavern). 



> Head Pastry Chef (Writer) Saki here! I use baking-themed codes throughout the menu, so there is a dictionary for you at the bottom!

Welcome to the Sweet Tooth Bakery, with all of the baked goods you need!

Please note that the pastry chef is still an amatur and is currently working alone, so she would appreciate it if you kept all criticism constructive. 

Inspired by the silvermoontavern.

Specials include: DDLC, SiX: The Musical, Original Characters (see bottom for requirements for ocs)

Full dictionary for bakery-themed codes can be found at the bottom.

7-Layer-Cake: A sweet cake indeed, although they tend to be very rich. You can have all the layers be different flavors or flow together nicely. Ask for dark chocolate icing if you would prefer it to not be as sweet. On the contrary, if you would like it to be super sweet, ask for white chocolate! Although these cakes take a long while to make, due to their many layers and the fact that we have other customers to serve as well. We do not recommend this for the impatient.

Cupcake: Not that rich but VERY sweet. It is recommended that you do not choose white chocolate unless you regularly have very sweet things, as it can be jarring. To compliment the sweetness, we suggest bittersweet chocolate chips.

Coffee Cake: Typically more bitter, and is usually served with semisweet chocolate chips. Not recommended for those new to more bitter baked goods. If you would like to tone it down a little, we recommend ordering something sweet on the side, although it will be served after it so you can recover from the bitterness.

Chocolate Lava Cake: Is served with a rose garland, which can be asked to not be added, and it is recommended to eat it at one of our booths due to it being better when served hot. As always, you can add any add-ons. Is often ordered with a seven layer cake, so if you need to take it home, make sure to heat it up. (Note: Is only available for oc stories)

Croissant: More flaky and not as sweet than the others, although you can ask for chocolate glaze.

Chocolate Chip Cookies: You can choose any type of chocolate for these, as they are good sides for lessening the sweetness/bitterness of any of our other products.

Order example:

Hello! I’d like a cupcake with bittersweet chocolate chips in the DDLC category.

I would like the icing to be white chocolate, and I want it to be focusing on Reader/Monika and Monika’s guilt for deleting the others.

  
  


OC Requirements

\- Must have backstories

\- Must have either a detailed looks description or reference image

Have a fantastic day/night!

**Author's Note:**

> Dictionary:  
> Sweetness - Fluffiness  
> Milk Chocolate - Average amount of fluff  
> Dark Chocolate - Less Fluff  
> White Chocolate - More fluff  
> Flavors - Situations/Plots  
> Layers - Chapters  
> Bittersweet Choc. Chips - Light Angst  
> Semisweet Choc. Chips - Medium/Heavy Angst (Depends on how many choc. chips you ask for)  
> Richness - Length  
> Rose Garnish - Romantic Tension  
> Served Hot - Enemies to lovers  
> Flaky - Plot-Focusing


End file.
